Let The Sins Begin
by yeppeutta
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dari dosa oleh pendosa. Lagi pula, hal berisi dosa justru selalu menjadi hal utama yang orang-orang idamkan. Jadi, itulah pilihan mereka: membiarkan dosa menjadi alasan memulai segala hal. Meanie. MinWon. WonGyu. Mingyu x Wonwoo. SoonHoon. HoZi. Soonyoung x Jihoon. Hoshi x Woozi. AU!
1. Prolog

**Let The Sins Begin**

 _Fanfic by yeppeutta_

Seventeen's Fanfiction with Alternative Universe!

Meanie and SoonHoon as main pairing.

.

 **Intro:**

– _**Kim Mingyu (28) –**_

Seorang pengusaha muda dengan perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang hiburan. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, wajahnya pun tidak kalah tampan dari artis debutannya ataupun aktor yang tengah digilai banyak gadis. Namanya lumayan terkenal di kalangan orang kaya Kore Selatan karena kemampuannya mengurus perusahaan sangat mengagumkan. Menjadi perjaka paling diminati oleh orang-orang kaya lain untuk dijadikan menantu, beberapa artis pun ada yang menginginkan Kim Mingyu sebagai milik mereka.

– _**Lee Jihoon (23) –**_

Seorang pemusik hebat dengan lagu karyanya yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi hit-song padahal usianya masih sangatlah muda untuk pekerjaannya. Awalnya ia adalah seorang trainee di perusahaan milik Mingyu, tapi kemampuannya membuat musik justru lebih menarik hati si pemilik perusahaan dibanding kemampuannya di atas panggung. Itu sebabnya ia menjadi seorang pembuat lagu; lagi pula ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya tidak begitu cocok dengan dunia keartisan.

– _**Kwon Soonyoung (29) –**_

Usianya yang hampir kepala tiga tidak membuat apa yang mengagumkan dari dirinya lenyap begitu saja. Ia adalah koreografer andal dengan gerakan yang selalu nampak unik dan memiliki khas. Awalnya ia hanya seorang dancer biasa yang membuat video di youtube, tapi kemampuannya menarik minat Mingyu dan akhirnya ia diangkat menjadi koreografer dari agensi Mingyu. Beberapa poin dari gerakan yang ia buat banyak menjadi terkenal seperti gerakan lagu Mansae dari Seventeen.

– _**Jeon Wonwoo (26) –**_

Ia adalah saudara sepupu dari Jihoon yang membuka sebuah toko bunga di daerah Gangnam, Seoul. Selain toko bunga, ia juga memiliki _café_ kecil yang sekarang tidak diurusnya. Ia hanya menerima pendapatan dari _café_ -nya dan fokus pada dagang bunga yang ia lakukan. Ia juga merupakan teman Soonyoung karena Soonyoung sempat menjadi pelanggan setia selama dua bulan penuh.

.

.

.

Mingyu berlari dengan panik setelah turun dari mobilnya yang dikendarai oleh Soonyoung. Ia menyerbu ke resepsionis dan menanyakan di mana letak ruang Lee Jihoon yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini. Mendapatkan di mana orang yang ia khawatirkan dirawat, ia pun langsung melanjutkan lari tergesanya dengan Soonyoung yang kewalahan di belakangnya mengikuti pemuda itu.

Di dalam _lift_ , Soonyoung mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang hampir menangis karena _lift_ terasa seperti bergerak begitu lambat.

"Jihoon akan baik-baik saja," pemuda itu berbisik lirih sambil mengelusi lengan Mingyu, mencoba menetralisir rasa khawatir dari si jangkung.

Mingyu menggeleng, mataya yang lebar menatap ke dalam mata Soonyoung, "ini salahku. Seandainya aku tidak membiarkannya mengendarai mobil setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Yoongi– _Hyung_ , ia pasti tidak akan berakhir di sini. Ini semua salahku!"

"Tenanglah, tenanglah," Soonyoung menahan lengan Mingyu, mencoba membuat teman dekatnya sekaligus atasannya itu agar tidak panik dan hampir mencelakai orang seperti tadi padahal baru akan keluar dari halaman parkir. "Temui Jihoon dalam keadaan tenang. Sadar atau tidak sadar Jihoon sekarang, ia pasti ingin kekasihnya untuk tidak membuat masalah meski pada dirinya sendiri."

Benar. Ucapan Soonyoung ada benarnya. Oleh sebab itu Mingyu langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri dari emosi yang meledak-ledak. Jihoon hanya kecelakaan ringan, tidak sampai dalam kondisi kritis meski saat pintu mobilnya dibuka pemuda itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Jihoon pasti baik-baik saja karena Mingyu tahu Jihoon adalah pemuda yang kuat.

Tiba di depan ruangan Jihoon, pintu ruangan itu masih tertutup. Dokter masih ada di dalam dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Suara langkah lari datang bersamaan dengan suara dokter yang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Wonwoo menjadi pemuda lain yang datang ke depan kamar Jihoon sementara sang dokter memasang ekspreksi yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo, dengan peluh menetes di keningnya, menatap semuanya dengan bingung. "Jihoon baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Boleh saya tahu siapa kerabat pasien?" Sang dokter memperhatikan semuanya. Karena usia mereka semua yang terlihat muda, ia jadi sedikit bingung harus mengatakannya pada siapa.

"Saya," Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya lebih cepat dari yang lain. Lagi pula jika harus diakui, Wonwoo memang kerabat terdekat Jihoon karena mereka adalah saudara sepupu. "Saya sepupu dari Lee Jihoon."

"Baiklah," dokter itu mengangguk, "mari ikut saya ke ruangan."

Dengan patuh, Wonwoo mengikuti langkah pria dewasa itu.

Wonwoo keluar setelah beberapa menit di dalam ruangan dokter membicarakan soal apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon dan ia dikejutkan dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu.

"Jangan katakan padaku," Mingyu mendesis lirih, ia menunduk sedih dengan air mata tergenang di sudut mata. "Aku… sudah mendengar semuanya."

"Min– Mingyu…," Wonwoo berbisik lirih, ia memegang bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Tenanglah, Jihoon pasti akan segera—akh!"

Mingyu membanting tubuh Wonwoo yang ada di depannya ke dinding, membuat tubuh kurus itu terasa remuk karena serangan tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Jihoon menjadi seperti itu, semuanya karenaku, dasar jalang!" Tangannya yang terkepal memukul dinding dengan kuat.

Mendengar ucapan kasar Mingyu, mata Wonwoo berair. Ia hampir menangis kembali setelah tadi merasa khawatir pada sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi. "Ini– ini bukan salahmu…."

Menghembuskan napas kasar, Mingyu lalu menyeret lengan Wonwoo dan membawa pemuda itu ke toilet. Ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo masuk ke salah satu bilik kosong dan menyusul pemuda itu. Setelahnya, pintu kamar mandi ia tutup dengan kasar. Ia menghimpit tubuh Wonwoo diantara dirinya dan bilik yang sempit. Bibirnya lalu mendarat kasar pada bibir Wonwoo, mencium pemuda itu tanpa afeksi membuat mata orang yang mendapat ciuman terpejam dengan air mata menetes. Mingyu tidak ambil peduli, ia hanya begitu marah dan butuh pelampiasan dengan melakukan ini semua.

"Ceh," Mingyu mendengus. Ia menatap tajam Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa sepatah kata pun. Membiarkan Wonwoo menenangkan diri agar tidak menangis seperti seorang gadis.

— _**Kkeut.**_

Saya mau tau nih gimana tanggapan kalian soal fiksi ini. Kalau lumayan, mungkin saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak, hm… entahlah?

Jadi, saya mohon untuk dukungannya :'3 saya tidak punya motivasi kuat untuk menulis kalau bukan dari kalian semua.

Oh, omong-omong, ini semua cuma pengenalan cerita. Mungkin udah bisa ketebak gimana alurnya, juga posisi posisi tiap pemain. Ini Alternative Universe (sederhananya: dunia paralel), jadi saya harap kalian tidak bertanya tanya kenapa Jihoon kok paling muda.

Lalu, sepertinya… chapter pertama akan dimulai dengan sebelum kejadian ini. Atau mungkin terusan dari kejadian ini? Entah, saya kurang yakin. Tapi saya sudah punya bayangan untuk kedua pilihan, jadi jangan khawatir karena saya hanya akan berhenti menulis jika peminat karya saya menurun. Yap, terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon dukungannya!


	2. Chapter 1

**LET THE SINS BEGIN**

 _fanfic by yeppeutta_

Seventeen's fanfiction with Alternative Universe!

Meanie and SoonHoon as main pairing

note : umur yang aku tulis di prolog itu umur mereka waktu di masa itu. Karena ini flashback, jadi mereka sudah pasti lebih muda. Ya anggap aja Mingyu sama Soonyoung itu emang anak muda yang udah sukses besar karena harus aku akuin umur mereka masih cukup muda buat jadi orang sehebat itu ehehe :"3

.

.

Jihoon duduk di bangku. Gitarnya yang selalu ia bawa itu berada di pangkuan sambil senar senarnya ia tekan dan ia petik. Suara gumaman menjadi permulaan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.

 _Whoo, baby, yeah_

 _naega jom isanghae malsuga jeogeojeo_

[I'm a little strange, I'm talking less]

 _chingudeuri da geokjeonghae_

[All of my friends are worried about me]

 _ni apeman seomyeon shimjangi ttwieoseo_

[My heart flutters when I'm in front of you]

 _haengdongi seotulleoseo mianhae_

[I'm sorry that I'm so clumsy]

Lagu berjudul Adore U dari boygroup dengan nama Seventeen yang baru saja debut dan langsung menjadi sangat populer di masa kini mengalun lembut dari bibir Jihoon. Ia nampak menikmati lirik yang begitu manis dengan versi yang ia buat sendiri. Beberapa orang yang tadi tengah melihat lihat saja sekarang langsung berkerumun mendengarkan apa yang dinyanyikan si pemuda mungil di bawah pohon rindang.

 _geunikka nae mareun_

[So what I'm trying to say is]

 _neoreul da algo shipeo_

[I want to know everything about you]

 _neoreul noraehae Uhoo_

[I sing about you U Hoo]

 _neoreul noraehae Uhoo_

[I sing about you U Hoo]

"Bukannya ini lagu Seventeen-Oppa?"

Beberapa gadis seusia sekolah berbisik bisik, ada yang menatap kagum dan ada pula yang ikut bersenandung mengikuti lirik dan nada yang dibuat dengan apik oleh orang yang tengah bermain gitar itu.

 _neo yeogi gidaedo dwae Yeah_

[You can lean on me]

 _neoye apeum naro deopeodo dwae_

[You can cover your hurt with me]

 _ni songmaeum da yaegihae jweo_

[Tell me about everything that you're feeling]

 _neol bol su itge_

[So that I can see you]

 _nado ijen neol bulleo bogo shipeo_

[I want to be able call you too]

 _Baby you're my angel_

[Baby you're my angel]

"Aku jadi ingin mendapatkan versi bersih dari lagu ini. Ini benar benar bagus!"

Jihoon tersenyum dalam hati saat orang orang membicarakan kemampuannya. Ia tidak salah memilih lagu. Bukannya bermaksud menjadikan Seventeen sebagai _media play_ , tapi lagu yang ia nyanyikan sekarang memang sangat menyenangkan di dengarkan hingga Jihoon ketagihan dan ingin menyanyikannya dengan versinya sendiri.

 _ipsuri mallado_

[Even when my lips are dry]

 _hal mareun haeyagesseo Baby_

[I've got to say what I need to Baby]

 _akkyeo neol hyeongijjeung nal jjeongdoro_

[You're so precious to me that I get dizzy]

 _akkinda_

[You're precious to me]

 _Yeah, akkinda, yeah~_

[Yeah, You're precious to me, yeah]

Suara gitar pun berhenti. Mereka yang menonton langsung bertepuk tangan heboh sambil secara bergilir memasukkan uang ke wadah gitar yang berada di tanah sebagai tempat si pengamen jalanan itu.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau membuat banyak versi dari banyak penyanyi," seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tegap memberi senyum menawan sambil menjatuhkan berlembar lembar won ke wadah gitar Jihoon, si pengamen jalanan itu.

Jihoon menatap kagum pada uang yang baru diberikan padanya. "Banyak sekali, Tuan..."

"Kau menyanyikan lagu artisku dengan baik," pemuda itu tersenyum hingga gigi giginya yang tidak begitu rapi terpamer dengan tampan. "Aku sangat berterima kasih."

"A—apa?" Jihoon tergagap, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan bingung dan mencoba memproses sesuatu. Saat memorinya memutar sebuah memori, ia menemukan nama Kim Mingyu yang sangat tidak asing di ingatannya. Seorang pengusaha sukses pemegang Pledis Entertainment yang juga pemilik SEVENteen, artis yang lagunya ia nyanyikan tadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Kim Mingyu," Jihoon turun dari bangkunya lalu membungkukkan badan di hadapan pemuda itu. "Saya merasa sangat terhormat bisa mendapat Anda sebagai penonton pengamen jalanan seperti saya. Maaf karena tidak mengenali Anda sejak awal."

Kim Mingyu, pemuda yang diberi sapaan sopan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bukan masalah. Omong omong, siapa namamu, nak? Berapa usiamu? Kau terlihat seperti anak sekolahan."

"A—ah," wajah Jihoon berubah keruh sejenak saat mendapati kalimat terakhir, tapi ia menahan emosinya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Saya Lee Jihoon, sembilan belas tahun. Salam kenal, Tuan."

"Oh, berarti sebentar lagi lulus, ya? Baiklah, Jihoon-ssi, aku tidak ingin basa basi. Ini kartu namaku, aku harap kau mau mampir ke agensiku karena aku punya penawaran menarik untuk menjadikanmu artis yang kupegang. Tolong dipertimbangkan penawaran ini karena aku sangat menginginkanmu."

.

.

.

Jihoon tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi saat ia tengah mengamen. Ia melakukan semua memang bukan untuk mendapat uang karena ia sendiri cukup mampu, ia hanya menikmati bagaimana orang mendengarkan suaranya karena ia senang bernyanyi dan memproduksi musik. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menciptakan lagu miliknya sendiri, namun tidak ia senandungkan dan hanya ia sebarkan di aplikasi sosial media khusus musik yang ia miliki.

Mendapati seorang pemuda yang cukup terkenal dalam dunia musik itu menghampirinya sangatlah mengejutkan.

Kim Mingyu, orang yang dulunya aktor dan juga seorang rapper andal dan berhenti karena keinginannya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kuliah di Juilliard. Lalu ia kembali ke dunia hiburan menjadi pemegang perusahaan hiburan dan mengeluarkan artis duet dengan wajah mirip, Hong Jisoo atau Joshua dan Bae Yoobin atau Binnie. Lagu yang mereka keluarkan berjudul Dream yang langsung menjadi hits di tangga musik, disusul dengan lagu-lagu berikutnya yang menjadi minat banyak orang.

Setelah mereka berdua sukses besar, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mendebutkan aktor, Jang Doyoon, yang bermain apik di drama fantasi berjudul We From Future dengan ratting rata rata 30% sebagai tokoh lumayan banyak berperan meski tidak utama. Berikutnya, si aktor pun mendapat tawaran sebagai tokoh utama kedua di drama We All are Broken dan mendapat ratting rata rata 17%.

Aktor Choi Seungcheol kemudian menyusul debutnya si Jang yang makin lama makin populer. Sayangnya sang aktor memilih untuk berhenti saat namanya baru saja naik setelah berperan apik sebagai tokoh utama dalam web drama A Cup of Coffee dengan lawan main Kim Jiwon dan menjadi web drama paling populer dibanding web drama lainnya.

Semakin meningkatnya popularitas artis yang ia pegang meski baru beberapa, ia memutuskan menunjukkan pada masyarakat tujuh orang anak muda yang akan didebutkan beberapa waktu kedepan. Mereka diberi nama SEVENteen yang bermaksud menerangkan kata 'tujuh orang anak muda'.

Di tahun ini, nama boygroup SEVENteen meningkat tajam. Meski baru lewat sepuluh bulan dari kali pertama mereka di keluarkan, lagu debut mereka sudah menjadi salah satu lagu apik yang cukup terkenal. Bahkan setelah masa promosi dua bulan berakhir, mereka masih menempati tangga lagu di urutan ke tujuh di bulan ini.

Jihoon sejujurnya tidak pernah punya minat untuk menjadi seorang artis, tapi ia begitu menikmati musik dan tarian. Bisa dikatakan ia melakukan semuanya sekedar untuk menghibur diri dari kejenuhan sekolah. Ditambah lagi memikirkan bagaimana ia nanti untuk masuk universitas. Kedua orang tuanya pasti ingin ia masuk universitas terbaik, juga tekanan dari kakaknya yang pasti akan makin merendahkannya jika ia gagal masuk universitas sebagus kakaknya itu. Ia perlu hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, mendapat tawaran masuk agensi jelas merupakan hal luar biasa. Ia tidak punya pikiran pantas menolak, ditambah kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih lancar menunjukkan pada kakaknya bahwa ia orang hebat. Ia punya cadangan jika ia gagal masuk universitas; karena ia ragu pada kemampuannya sendiri dalam akademik meski sudah selalu masuk peringkat lima besar paralel di sekolahnya.

Jadi, malam ini, Jihoon mencoba terlelap sambil masih memandangi kartu nama dari pemuda tampan bernama Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo!" Suara seseorang dari depan toko bunga membuat pemuda yang tadi tengah sibuk menyiram bunga tadi menoleh. Nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang dibelah tengah berdiri diantara kusen pintu yang daunnya terbuka lebar.

Pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu mengumbar senyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, wajahnya yang tadi nampak tenang kini jadi lebih berwarna. "Kemari, Soonyoung-ah."

Mendapat panggilan untuk mendekat, si pemuda blonde itu pun menurut. Menghampiri orang yang ia tadi panggil dengan riang namanya lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat. "Tumben tumbenan kau yang mengundangku kemari, ada apa?"

"Begini," Wonwoo berdahem, nampak langsung mempersiapkan kalimat apa yang perlu ia tuturkan dari hal yang sudah dipikirkan sejak jauh hari. "Kau masih menerima tawaran langsung dari Kim Mingyu untuk bergabung dari agensinya?"

"Kim Mingyu?" Soonyoung berpikir sejenak, kemudian langsung teringat pada pemuda perlente dengan raut tanpa sedikitpun afeksi menyapanya setelah keluar dari tempat menarinya bersama tim menari lain; One Million. "Oh, kartu itu… masih, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu masih berlaku atau tidak."

"Bisa kau terima tawaran itu sekarang, Soonyoung?" Pemuda yang tadi dipeluk itu menatap lurus penuh harap pada teman baiknya. "Aku rasa… aku sangat sangat memohon kali ini."

"A– apa?" Pemuda itu nampak hilang akal untuk beberapa saat, tidak yakin dengan pernyataan mengejutkan yang teman baiknya lontarkan. "Dan meninggalkan One Million? Kau gila, Wonwoo. Kau jelas tahu bagaiman aku sangat—"

"Jihoon," Wonwoo menyela, nampak tidak sabaran dengan ucapan Soonyoung atau mungkin justru tidak peduli. "Dia mendapat tawaran dari Kim Mingyu untuk bergabung dan ia tentu akan menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan toko bunga, tapi aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

"Jihoon?" nampaknya, Soonyoung mulai tergoyahkan menyadari kenapa Wonwoo menyuruhnya. Entah apa Wonwoo tahu dirinya menaruh hati pada Jihoon yang ia kenal sebagai bocah mungil yang nampak ingin sekali dilindungi sejak turun dari bus dan melangkah menuju toko bunga milik temannya sendiri. Pemuda yang menarik hatinya lebih kuat dibanding orang lain bahkan mampu membuat hatinya goyah hanya jika melihat senyum yang diurainya. Ia menarik napas sebelum mengajukan pilihannya, "aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi Kim Mingyu itu, nanti."

Wonwoo mengumbar senyum cerah mendengat ucapan sahabatnya itu, wajahnya kini terlihat lebih bebas karena merasa lega. "Terima kasih, Soonyoung."

"Apapun untukmu dan Jihoon, Wonwoo-ya," pemuda itu menepuk kepala sahabatnya dengan gemas. "Ternyata wajah kusutmu sejak tadi itu karena ini? Dasar. Sesekali, cobalah pikirkan dirimu sendiri, jangan Jihoon terus. Lagi pula Jihoon kan tanggung jawab Yoongi- _hyung_ , bukan kau seorang."

Yang ditepuk kepalanya terkekeh, "apa menurutmu Yoongi-hyung akan peduli Jihoon masuk ke agensi milik Kim Mingyu itu? Yang ada, adik kecilnya itu justru makin diremehkan, kau tahu sendiri."

"Baiklah," Soonyoung mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo. "Tapi pastikan Jihoon memang akan menerima tawaran itu karena aku mau mendaftar menjadi koreografer di sana dan berhenti di One Million hanya jika ia di sana untuk menjaganya. Aku melakukan ini untukmu."

'Dan juga untuk Jihoon,' Soonyoung menabahi dalam hati sambil tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Dia pasti ke sana," yang lebih muda menepuk kepala Soonyoung balik. "Dan aku harap kau benar-benar memastikan ia baik baik saja dan hubungannya dengan orang sekitar tidak sebegitu buruk, ya?"

"Tentu," untuk Wonwoo maupun untuk Jihoon, sama saja. Ia justru sangat bersyukur punya kesempatan melindungi Jihoon.

 _ **TBC.**_

Terima kasih buat yang sudah komentar, aku minta maaf karena updatenya sedikit lama dan mungkin mengecewakan. Aku buat Jihoon lebih muda lagi, dia masih sekolah di sini. Ya, seperti yang diketerangan tadi.


End file.
